


Ramblings of a Seeker

by ChangelingChilde



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Name doesn't even look like a word anymore, Seeking Mr Eaten's Name (Fallen London)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: Strange notes found in the home of one gone North





	Ramblings of a Seeker

They say that Fortigan's candle is innocent of treachery. And yet Forthigan invited them in--and every invitation is also a betrayal. Even the meaning of betrayal betrays us now as we search for a Name erased with irrigo.

What happens to a Name erased? What happens to a message when both sender and receiver are no more? What happens to a dream deferred? Perhaps there is no longer a Name, perhaps there is no longer a symbol in the Correspondence that signifies <strike>the light on the edge of sleep</strike>. Or perhaps the Candles _are_ his Name, now.

His erstwhile comrades offer us gifts of all sorts if we will just stop. Who cares for such things, though, when such an injustice was done? Who would deny the one who needs help above all others? (The Vake would, Veils would, but we are not Vake-the-Betrayer.)

All the money in the world does not hold a candle to obsession.


End file.
